Pollution, War, Death, and Pokemon
by MoonEagle
Summary: The 2nd (really third) chapter is up!!! It's much better than the first one. No emotional feelings at all the feelings are gone never to be seen again hurrah!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon! I swear!! If I did own them, I wouldn't be writing any fics about them!!

There was a time in the pokemon world, where everything was peaceful. Team Rocket was gone for good, everybody was happy, and Kanto and Joto were at peace. But then the trouble started.

There was one thing in each of the two areas that was of great value. For Kanto, it was the silver feather, said to bring forth the legendary bird Lugia if put in the right hands. But if put in the wrong hands, it would let forth an evil darkness, what it is was unknown as nobody ever tried to steal it.

For Kanto it was the rainbow feather, said to bring forth the other legendary bird, Houhou. If put in the wrong hands…. Well, you know.

Nobody ever attempted to try to steal these two feathers, to bring to the other side. But many people wanted to because Kanto believed that the silver feather was of greater value, and for Joto, the rainbow feather was of greater value. So one day a very naughty person (name unknown, he was too evil), decided that he wanted the silver feather for himself (he was obviously from Kanto.) Another very naughty person from Joto (name unknown, she was too evil also), wanted the rainbow feather all for herself. So both of them, on the very same night, boarded the magnet train to travel to the other areas. They both snatched the feathers from their resting place, and took them to their other sides. After placing the feathers inside their homes, they fell asleep.

Then the trouble started.

As soon as the silver feather was safely concealed inside a draw full of smelly underwear, a thin stream of blackness emitted out of it. The line got thicker and thicker until it had developed into a large black cloud. It made its way out of the draw leaving a burnt feather behind it, and entered the body of the male naughty person. Almost immediately, large black bumps appeared on the skin. (You've guessed what this is right? Well, for those who don't know, it's the Black Plague. If you have no idea what this is, ask somebody who does.) This plague was soon to infest all of Kanto.

Now, in Joto, the same thing happened to the rainbow feather except for two things. One, It was in a draw full of smelly bras, and two, this was not the black plague. Instead, it was something that would enter the first pokemon it saw. That pokemon would keep on multiplying and never stop. And what luck!! It entered a Muk. Soon, the muk would not only be all over Joto, but Kanto as well. 

Once everyone discovered that the feathers were missing, a war began between the two sides. What was stupid though, was that the war was going on, and yet no one had even found the feathers. It is 25 years after this incident occurred that we begin our story in Joto, now barren and dull, and gloomy, and in almost every direction you see the color gray………………………………………………………………….. 


	2. The Dream

"AHHHHHH

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Michelle awoke with a sudden start. She looked wildly about her room until her hazel eyes rested upon the window. Outside far into the distance on the hill right outside Ecruteak city there was a man with a Houndoom. The man was holding a riffle. _So that's what woke me up, _thought Michelle. _The gunshot._ Faintly, very far away, there was another gunshot answering the first one. _They're just making sure the other soldiers are still alive._ As the last gunshot ended, Michelle gazed around her home. _Gray, gray, and more gray. There is too much gray! Why can't there be any other color? Even all of my clothes are gray! It is just wrong. _Michelle sighed. _I don't understand why this stupid war is going on. They're just some stupid feathers. As a matter of fact this war has been going on forever and they haven't even found the fathers yet. Sometimes people can be so dumb. _

Suddenly, a scratching was heard outside Michelle's bedroom door followed by a soft meow. "Persian!" Michelle cried opening the door immediately. "Sorry about that, I almost forgot you always come in here after the gunshots." She said. Persian purred softly as if saying "it's all right no problem." "Persian don't go on the bed or else mom will have a fit." Michelle hurriedly said, while trying to put on clothes and trying to get Persian off the bed at the same time. Persian mewed in protest as he clung to the bed, refusing to let go. "Oh fine! Stay there but don't blame me when you get put outside," Michelle said grumpily as she headed out into the kitchen where her mom was making pancakes. "Oh hello Michelle dear! I'm making your favorite breakfast today, blueberry pancakes!" "Ugh." Michelle replied staring at the pancakes as if they were grimers. "Can't I have something I'll actually eat? I thought you knew how picky I am." As soon as Michelle said this, she covered her mouth and whispered "oh no." Upon hearing Michelle's protest, the mom's eyes started to get misty with tears. "Oh baby. You remind me so much of……" She burst into tears (No this is not going to be a dramatic moment.) Michelle rolled her eyes. "Mom, I am TIRED OF COMING BACK TO THIS SUBJECT DAY AFTER DAY AFTER DAY!!!!!!!! FOR THE A MILLIONTH TIME, I AM NOT LIKE ASH KETCHUM ONE BIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"" Mom suddenly stopped crying. "Give me one thing that is different between the two of you." "Well, I have a lot more than one." "We have plenty of time dear go on." 

"OK. First, I hardly eat anything (Yes I admit it) while….. while _he _eats everything!!! I'll bet he'll even eat poop! (I don't say the "s" word.)

Second, he is stupid. I am smart ('You're insulting yourself Michelle!' cried mom but Michelle ignored the remark.), and would catch every single pokemon I came across!

Third, he is extremely stubborn. I am not. If someone told me something that was impossible to do I would still try to do it (? Ok, bad example, but I'm not stubborn! _Sweatmark appears on mom's head. _)

After going on for another 6 minuets about how she and Ash are nothing alike, Michelle paused. "Do you have any objections?" she asked. "As a matter of fact I do," replied mom. 

"First of all you both have black hair (' It's dark brown mom.')

Second of all, you are both short (I'm 5'2 ½!)

Third, you both have brown eyes (they're hazel.)

Finally, (Yes!) you both are the same age (Get with the program mom! I'm 12! He must be in his 30's by now! Ugh!)

I've had enough of this. Now eat your breakfast, I'm going to finish my painting of the Lapras. Enjoy your dinner honey." Mom left the room. _It's not fair! _Michelle thought picking at her food. _Why does everybody call me ashy?! Can't they see the freak'n difference! The biggest one must be that he's a pokemon master, and I can't even be a pokemon trainer, no thanks to mom who says ' oh no dearie, I can't let you become a pokemon trainer what with the war going on, and the pollution. Plus, it would mean you'd have to go to Kanto where the enemy is and the Black Death is running lose! Why don't you just become a pokemon watcher like me?' Yeah, that's what she'd say. But still I could try. 'Cause I mean, I never give up on what I'm set to do (That doesn't make me stubborn!)_ Michelle got up out of her seat. "Wish me luck Persian, I asking mom the big question." She said as Persian came into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Michelle walked into her mom's bedroom where mom was sitting on her bed painting the picture of a Lapras on her canvas.

"Mom?" Michelle asked rather timidly. "Hold on honey let me finish this ear. Oh I wish I could use more colors instead of white, black and gray. Oh yes excuse me is there anything I can do for you?" asked mom, putting down her paintbrush. Michelle took a deep breath, and tried to look as if the question were important (which it was.) "Mom, I would like to have your permission to become a pokemon trainer, now I know that there is a war and lots of other bad stuff going on but I can be really careful honest! I can borrow Steven's Abra to teleport me to New Bark Town to get my starting pokemon, and after all I am 2 years behind, and it's been my dream to become one, ever since I nursed Persian back to health after finding him as an abandoned Meowth stranded in the middle of the street and I would really appreciate it if you said yes please mom please!" Michelle said this all ver quickly in one breath but her mom seemed to understand every single word with a frown upon her face. "Michelle, I…….I know how much this means to you and I believe every word that you can do it but……………. "But what mom?" "Oh I just don't want to lose another family member!!! After losing your brother to the war and your father to the polluted air (You know how chlostrophobic he is), I don't think I can bear to, lose another one. You understand don't you Michelle?" Michelle paused for a moment before answering. "I understand completely mom, but you won't lose me. I'm very smart I won't try to get involved in the war, or anything else for that matter. I'll just stick to my own path", as Michelle was about to continue, mom cut her off. "No Michelle, my decision is final. You may not become a pokemon trainer. Why not become a pokemon watcher like your mother? That's a much safer career." Michelle grew tense. I do not want to become a pokemon watcher, that is not my dream. If you won't let me then…. Then…. Then I'll run way and become one without your permission." Michelle said this slowly and fiercely. Mom's eyes welled with tears. "Nothing will stop you from doing this will it?" She asked. Michelle shook her head. There was a really _really_ long pause after that. Finally when Michelle thought she could take the tension no longer, Her mom whispered "very well." 

Michelle thought she would burst with happiness. "THANK YOU THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michelle hugged her mom, then leaped out of the bedroom, snatched up Persian, (With great difficulty what with person being quite large) and started jumping up and down, and running around the whole house screaming with joy the entire time. "Calm down Michelle!!! Don't get to hyped up!" Said her mom although she looked very pleased as well. "Mom, and I go and tell everybody around Ecruteak that I'm going to become a pokemon Master?" "It is all right with me, but keep it down, the soldier on the hill might think that something is wrong what with all the screaming." 

"Come on Persian," Michelle said happily walking out the door, Persian followed closely by her heels. We have to tell the whole world what just happened, and then after that, I'm going to get my first starting pokemon!!!!

__


	3. Finding of the Rival

As Michelle and Persian came back into the house, her mom exclaimed "Wow, that was fast

As Michelle and Persian came back into the house, her mom exclaimed "Wow that was fast! How did you do all that telling in 5 minuets?" "Easy." Michelle replied. "All I did was take a microphone got some really big speakers, and basically screamed that I was going to become a pokemon master. It's as simple as that." "Um…. All right, I guess. So now that you have told everyone in all of the pokemon world basically, what are you going to do next?" "Well, I obviously have to get my starting pokemon." "But Michelle I can't let you do that!" her mom suddenly burst. "You'd have to go all the way over to New Bark Town, and that's a long way from here. How would you ever survive?" "Mom, I thought I told you that already. I'm going across the street to Steven's house and borrowing yes _borrowing_ his Abra." Michelle's mom started to become frantic again. "But honey, even traveling across the street is too dangerous!" "Now I think your going a little too far with this protective thing. I'll be fine. It is just across the street! There are no spies on the street! They would get run over by passing people." Michelle said a bit irritably. "Oh all right. But take Persian with you. You can never be too safe," said Michelle's mom concerned. "OK!"

Michelle walked up to Steven's doorstep and knocked on the door. A boy with straw-colored hair opened the door. He wasn't very tall, but not that short either. He had green eyes. "Michelle, what the heck are you doing here? I thought your mom wasn't letting you outa the house." "That was the worst joke I've ever heard you say Steven. As a matter of fact, I need to ask you a question." "Well that seems obvious." Steven said folding his arms. "ok, shoot." "Well after 2 years of begging at my mom's heels like a growlith, she's finally letting me become a pokemon trainer. But I couldn't just walk to New Bark Town what with all this bad stuff going on, and especially with no pokemon, so I figured I could borrow your Abra, and teleport myself there. Is that ok?" Michelle asked hopefully. Steven stared at her. "Are you crazy! The last time I let you borrow one of my things you never gave it back! Like that alarm clock." "You never gave me that! I've had that thing ever since I was three." Michelle said protestingly. "Your lying like crazy and you know it! No, Michelle, I'm not giving you my abra." "Why not?!" "I just told you!" "But that's not a reason!" "I could care less!" "But Steven!!!" Then Michelle started whining. Now nobody ever wanted to hear Michelle whine because she always did it at least twice during the day and it sounded worse than most whines. "Oh god, don't start whining now Michelle!" "Let me borrow your Abra and I'll stop." "NO!" "I'm not giving up!" "Well me either so you can just forget about it!" And with that, Steven started to walk away. "That's it Steven Molaris Parks! I challenge you to a pokemon battle! If I win, you let me borrow your Abra. If you win I'll leave you alone." Steven suddenly threw back his head and started laughing. "You battle me?! That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." "Your just a coward Steven!" (By all this yelling going on between the two, this had attracted a lot of people to see what was going on. Some were crying because well you know the thing between Michelle and Ash.) "Me a coward?" Steven smiled evilly. "The only reason I don't except your challenge is the fact that it is scary how much I would beat you so badly unless………………….." Steven's voice trailed off. "What? WHAT! Whatever it is I'll do it I cross my heart" and with that said, Michelle did. Steven's smile grew even wider. "So then. Because you have crossed your heart I do except your challenge. But there is something I must add to the rewards. If I win, I get to keep my Abra, and you have to jump into the lake outside Ecruteak. Naked. If you win, I have to do it." "But Steven that's going to be so embarrassing." "Fine then. No battle" Steven started to walk away again. "I'll do it" Michelle said suddenly. There was a murmur in the crowd that had gathered. "Ok then." Steven clapped his hands together. Lets goto my backyard shall we?" Michelle gulped and nodded her head. "Go Michelle, you can do it!" Michelle turned around. A small group of her friends, all trying to become watchers or breeders were watching. Michelle waved showing them that she heard. "Kick her ass Steven!" Michelle jerked her head around. A big group of guys led by Steven's two best friends Max and Justin were cheering for Steven. Justin was the one who said it. "You just watch Justin! I'm gonna kick his ass instead!" Michelle yelled back, then walked inside Steven's house and out unto the back yard.

"Ok. Rules first. One on one battle. No freezing and confusion at the same time or anything like that. Got it?" Steven said with his pokeball. "Yeah" Michelle replied. "Good. Abra, I choose you!" An Abra came out of the pokeball. "Well, send out your pokemon Michelle." Steven said folding his arms waiting patiently. "She ain't got one Steven. That automatically makes you the winner!" Yelled Max. "Shut up Max Bloominthald! Of course, she has one. Don't ya Michelle?" Michelle's friend Zoe yelled. "No she doesn't" the boys yelled back then started laughing. "It seems that my friends are right Michelle. You don't seem to have a pokemon. It is no big surprise. The pokemon league must've taken yours away in since you've been delayed 2 years (All families have one pokemon for protection just in case.)," Steven laughed. "I wouldn't be talking if I were you Steven, you've been delayed for 3 years!" Michelle yelled. She was extremely mad now. Steven immediately stopped. The guys ooooooood. The girls gave the guys strange looks. "One more word outa you, and I'll automatically win." Michelle began to open her mouth in protest but Steven shushed her. "You heard me." Steven said threateningly. Michelle didn't know what to do. Personally, she knew Steven was right. She had no pokemon to battle with. Just then, a big shadow leaped over the fence of Steven's backyard. All the girls started to squeal with delight. "Awwwww look at the Persian. It is soooooo cute!" They cried. "Persian!" Michelle yelled with delight. Persian looked at Michelle giving a determined look that said _let's kick this kid's booty._ Michelle nodded her head then looked a Steven with the same determined look (Some old ladies started to weep because well you should know by now.) "Lets battle." Michelle said. Steven smiled smugly. "Persian slash that Abra now!" Persian began top dive at Abra. As Persian was doing that Steven's eyes suddenly turned red and a blue light started glowing around his body. Michelle's eyes widened in awe. "Did I forget to mention I'm a direct descendant of Sabrina the old Safferon gym leader?" Steven whispered. "Abra teleport." Abra teleported out of Persian's sight and Persian landed directly on his stomach with a grunt. Abra landed right behind Persian. "Persian get up! He's right behind you!" Michelle said anxiously. Persian immediately jumped up to his feet, turned around, and dived at Abra preparing for a fury swipes only to land yet again on his stomach for Abra had teleported yet again out of sight. "ha! Your Persian is too slow for Steven's Abra!" Max yelled. Michelle turned around to look at Max and then said coolly, "get them girls." Then all her girlfriends (I know what you're thinking that didn't sound right but you know what I mean!) jumped on the boys and started wrestling them. "Now that that's taken care of, Persian, Bite!" Michelle yelled. "You're pathetic. You'll never beat me. You suck Michelle!" Steven started laughing. "You're being really rude Steven, if I had some pokemon, I would help Michelle beat you!" Zoe said jumping from the cat fight. "Zoe, I can handle this battle myself. Please, nobody help us!" Michelle wailed. _Will this battle end? Abra is just too fast. No one's lost any hp! Hey wait a minute. Abra only knows teleport until it evolves! All we have to do is pinpoint exactly where Abra will land and then Persian can attack! _"You're going down Steven Parks!" Michelle said suddenly realizing what to do. "I'd like to see you try," replied Steven. "Persian." Persian turned around and looked at Michelle showing that he was listening. "We have to try to find where Abra will land when the next teleport happens." Persian nodded. "That's impossible. You have to have telekinesis in order to do that. And you don't so there's no hope for you." "Well Steven, we will see about that because your Abra can't attack. It can only escape." Steven's pupils narrowed. "Watch it Michelle," he whispered. Michelle chose to ignore this. Then she closed her eyes. _Concentrate _she thought. _Concentrate! _Persian turned back to face Abra. Then Persian charged preparing for a final slash attack. "Teleport Abra!" Steven started to use his telekinesis. Abra disappeared. _This is it. Try to pinpoint. _Michelle thought. Then she saw it her head. Abra was going to land on the right of Persian. Michelle opened her eyes and yelled "To your right, Persian and give it all you got!!" Persian immediately swerved to his right and using all the energy, he used the slash attack. Abra landed right in front of Persian. And got hit. Hard. So hard in fact, that Abra fainted. "YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Michelle was thrilled. She had won her very fist pokemon battle! She knew that this was to be the first of many, but she also knew that she would lose some. After all nobody is perfect. Persian was very tired because he had used all his energy. But he leaped up into the air anyway. 

But when Michelle finally stopped, she looked at Steven, then at all her girlfriends (You know what I mean!) and finally at all the guys. (The grownups had gone home because it was really late. Time flies by when your having fun!) They were all staring at her as if she were a gyrados. "Hey people whats the matter with you?" she asked casually. Then Justin said "are you even aware of what happened?" "Yeah, I won the match and now I get to get my first starting pokemon! As well as see Steven jump into the lake naked!" "no no, besides that." "No not really." "Because nothing did happen!" Zoe said all of a sudden. "It was just something that happened to our heads nothing big. HaHaha. Ok so it's not that funny but it wasn't real." "Zoe is propably right." Said a girl. "It is just utterly immpossible." "you see?" Zoe said. Just then, all the parents of the kids started calling them in. "Oh Zoe we're having a sleepover tonight remember?" Michelle said excitingly pretending that nothing strange happened at all. "Oh right." Zoe said. "Let me get my stuff." With that Zoe rushed off. Everyone else went home too. "I guess I better get home too. Good battle" said Michelle extending her hand. "Yeah I guess." Replied Steven taking her hand and shaking it. "You can use Abra tommorrow." Steven added as Michelle began to leave. "Ok, oh and don't forget. Tomorrow after the gunshot, I'll see you at the lake." Michelle giggled. "See you tomorrow then." Steven didn't reply but looked like he was about to beat her up. Because of that, Michelle left quickly back to her house to have the sleepover. Persian followed closely. "I can't wait to get my first pokemon tomorrow," _and to see Steven jump into the lake _she secretly added. _That's going to be funny. _With that, she headed into the house.


End file.
